


Ambush

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry, Auror Ron, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: PG, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all die alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

All alone he was, lying motionless on the cold ground as the rain washed away leftovers from a brutal brawl.

No one could protect him when he got ambushed by a couple of Death Eaters, while on an Auror mission. He fought bravely, killed at least one of them, but was soon overpowered.

Gagged, tortured and badly injured he was, before one of them spoke the final words he would ever hear. It took a while, before the sparkle in his eyes dimmed.

A couple of hours later a spectacled colleague found him.

Tears appeared in the man’s eyes as he knelt before his fallen friend, realising he could never tell him how he loved him.


End file.
